Temporary Powers
Overview Temporary powers are powers that a hero or villain may only use for a short time. The three main types of temporary powers are powers that last for a designated amount of time, a designated amount of uses, or until a specific action is accomplished. Some temporary powers may fall into more than one category; for example, powers that run out when either a specific action is accomplished or a certain amount of time, whichever is sooner. City of Heroes Powers }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Amy's Ward (TF 30-34) : Antigravity Matrix (Contact 20-24) : Arachnos Disguise (Faultline Contact 20-24) : Bow and Arrow (Croatoa Contact 25-29) : Clockwork Connection (Faultline Contact 15-19) : Clockwork Immobilizer MkI : Clockwork Immobilizer MkII : Clockwork Immobilizer MkIII : Clockwork Immobilizer MkIV : Confiscated Beanbag (Contact 20-24) : Crey Narcotic (Contact 40-44) : Cryonite Armor (Contact 20-24) : Cryoprojection Bracers (Contact 10-14) : Divining Rod (Croatoa Contact 25-29) : Electromagnetic Grenades (Striga Isle Contact 25-29) : EMP Glove (Contact 10-14) : Empowered Center of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Empowered Linchpin of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) : Empowered Piece of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) : Empowered Shard of the Wheel (Contact 20-24) : Extinguisher (Steel Canyon zone event) : Fettering Nimbus (Contact 45-50) : Flashbang Grenades (Contact 5-9) : Freakshow Disguise (Contact 20-24) : Geometric Gauntlets (Contact 20-24) : Genetic Restabilizer (Contact 20-24) : Hamidon Essence (TF 45-50) : Holy Shotgun Shells (Striga Isle Contact 25-29) : Idol of Lughebu (Contact 20-24) : Iron Blade (Croatoa Contact 30-34) : Large Extinguisher (Steel Canyon zone event) : Lethargy Inducer (Contact 15-19) : Manifold Resonator (Contact 25-29) : Med Kit (Contact 15-19) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Nemesis Staff (Contact 30-34) : Nictus Fragment (TF 23-28) : Particle Cannon (Contact 38-40) : Plasmatic Taser (Contact 15-19) : Psychic Cleaver (Contact 40-44) : Radiation Shield (Respec Trial) : Resonance Disrupter (Contact 25-29) : Ring of Pain (Contact 15-19) : Rune of Warding (Croatoa Contact 25-29) : Sands of Mu (Contact 25-29) : Scroll of Ruin (Contact 15-19) : Thermite Cannon (Contact 38-40) : Undead Slaying Axe (Contact 25-29) : Vahzilok Wasting Disease (Contact 15-19) : Warwolf Whistle (Striga Isle Contact 25-29) : Wave Scrambler (Contact 15-19) : Wedding Band (Striga Isle Contact 20-24) |} City of Villains Powers }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Arachnoid Gas (Contact 40-44) : Arachnos Power Shield (Contact 40-44) : Arachnos Shotgun (Contact 40-44) : Blackwand (Contact 25-29) : Coral Amulet (TF 25-30) : Coral Hammer (TF 25-30) : Coral Shards (TF 25-30) : Creeper Seed (Contact 45-50) : Demon Box (Contact 30-34) : Enchantment of Serafina (TF 35-40) : Force of the Earth (Contact 45-50) : Frenzy Mutagen (Contact 40-44) : Ghostslayer Bomb (Contacts 10-14 and 40-44) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Ghostslayer Rifle (Contacts 10-14 and 40-44) : Goldbricker Rocket Pack (Contact 15-19) : Hamidon Essence (SF 45-50) : Infected Anti-Serum (Contact 5-9) : Holographic Projector (Contact 20-24) : Loa Bone (Contact 5-9) : Nictus Absorption (Contact 10-14) : Nictus Gravitic Emanation (Contact 10-14) : Nictus Shadow Step (Contact 10-14) : Nullifier Gun Prototype (Contact 25-29) : Nullifier Gun Mk I (Contact 25-29) : Orestes Rifle (SF 45-50) | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Psionic Activator (Contact 30-34) : Rikti Drone (Contact 40-44) : Rikti Rifle (Contact 40-44) : Sky Raider Flight Pack (Contact 20-24) : SNAKE-B-GONE (Contact Grandville) : Soul Essence (Contact 25-29) : Soul Trap (Contact 35-40) : Spirit Potion (Contact 25-29) : Stolen SMG (Contacts 20-24, TF 25-29) : Summoning Amulet (Contact 5-9) : Tranquilizer Darts (Contact 45-50) : Vial of Bees (Contact 45-50) : Void Hunter Rifle (Contact 30-34) |} Invention Powers There are four powers that can be created using the invention system. : St. Louis Slammer : Gabriel's Hammer : Revolver : Ethereal Shift Arena Powers There are six powers that can be purchased at the arena stores, each costing 10,000 influnce. These powers can only be used within the arena. : Jaunt Initializer : Low-G Pack : Raptor Pack : Stealth Suit : Stun Grenade : Web Grenade Special Event Powers Temporary powers found during Special Events Halloween Events }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Rock : Banished Pantheon Shaman Costume : Cage Consortium Guard Costume : Carnival Harlequin Costume : Carnival Strongman : Coralax Minion Costume : Council Galaxy Costume : Council Penumbra Costume : Crey Agent Costume : Crey Power Suit Costume : Crey Security Costume : Freakshow Boss Costume | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Freakshow Stunner Costume : Goldbricker Costume : Hellion Thug Costume : Knives of Artemis Costume : Legacy Chain Costume : Lost Costume : Malta Gunslinger Costume : Malta Operative Costume : Nemesis Soldier Costume : Outcast Thug Costume : Paragon Protector Costume | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Pirate Costume : PPD Cop Costume : PPD Hardsuit Costume : PPD Swat Officer Costume : Scrapyarder Costume : Skulls Thug Costume : Sky Raiders Costume : Troll Ogre Costume : Tsoo Inkman Costume : Vahzilok Eidolon Costume : Warrior Thug Costume |} Valentine's Day Events : Drop of Power : Drop of Resistance : Drop of Vitality : Nectar Winter Events : Holiday Rocket Pack : Build Snow Beast : Snowball : Golden Rings : Renewal of Light Rikti Invasion Event : Debt Prot 100 Developer Powers : Power Suppression Player vs. Player Zone Powers Bloody Bay : Hyper Stealth : Ore Extractor : Shivan Shard Siren's Call : Combat Invisibility Heroes and Villains may buy a selection of temporary powers for 10,000 influence/infamy each if their side is in control of the zone. :These powers may be purchased by both Heroes and Villains: :: EMP Glove :: Jaunt Initializer :: Low-G Pack :: Raptor Pack :: Web Grenade :These powers are only available to Heroes, and only when they have won zone control twice in a row: :: Cryonite Armor :: IR Goggles :: Stealth Suit :: Stun Grenade :These powers are only available to Villains, and only when they have won zone control twice in a row: :: Arachnos Mace :: Kinetic Shield :: Smoke Bomb :: Venom Grenades Warburg : Biological Mutagens : Chemical Burn : Hyper Phase : Nuclear Blast Recluse's Victory : Longbow Mech : Arachnos Mini Blaster Co-operation Zone Powers Rikti War Zone : Debt Prot 50 : Nectanebo's Curse Breaker : Vanguard Heavy Power Core : Vanguard Psionic Shield : Vanguard Psi-Bomb Mayhem and Safeguard Missions Powers Temporary powers granted during Mayhem and Safeguard missions Completion Rewards Temporary powers are granted after a character's first completion of Mayhem and Safeguard Missions, if they are of the appropriate level. : Raptor Pack : Zero-G Pack : Resuscitation : Summon Teammates : Movement Increase : Endurance Increase : Health Increase : Life Insurance : Regeneration Increase Raid Side Mission Rewards These Temporary Powers are awarded during Raid Side Missions. : Claymore : Cryonite Armor : Cryoprojection Bracers : Electromagnetic Grenades : EMP Glove : Flamethrower : Heavy Rock : IR Goggles : Kinetic Shield : Long Bow : Med Kit : Plasmatic Taser : Shotgun : Smoke Bomb : Stealth Suit : Stun Grenade : Tear Gas : Wave Scrambler : Web Grenade Category:Gameplay Category:Powersets Other Powers : Dampening Field : Negative Stealth : Spectral Chill